All of Time and Space Part 1
by TheSansationalAuthor
Summary: While helping Steven's father clean out his storage unit, Topaz comes across a strange blue box. Now he's the new Doctor, since the real one has gone missing. Expecting a fun joyride throughout time and space, it, of course, goes horribly wrong immediately. I mean, obviously things are going to go wrong. That's just what the people expect. Includes Hulkbuster fight with Sugilite.
1. Chapter 1

It had been a very strange few days for Topaz, just as it had for everyone. But it was full of reminders of the man he used to be. That's what made this experience different for him. The Rubies had reminded him of his days as a soldier, but Lapis's return was that and more. But he didn't dare mention that _he_ was the soldier that had brought Lapis's Gem to the Diamonds to be sealed in a handmirror. He didn't regret it. In fact, he didn't regret much of anything he'd done in the past. No matter what he did, he was glad it happened. It had brought him to where he was today. He had a family. He was a real hero. He was happy. But he still couldn't muster the courage to mention that moment to a single soul. That's what made this moment so hard. Lapis had decided to come with him and Steven to help Steven's dad clean out more junk from his storage unit, a job that was left unfinished during New Year's. Lapis wandered around the wonderland of garbage, studying each object carefully, full of curiosity. Topaz wandered around the back, and found something amazing. "Guys!" He yelled to the others. "You should see this!" Steven, Greg, and Lapis ran towards Topaz, and were wide-eyed at what they saw. Standing tall before them was a big blue box with doors and windows. A luminous sign above the Windows read: **POLICE PUBLIC CALL BOX**. "'Police box?'" Steven read. "Oh, yeah." Topaz said. "I've seen these before. I saw them in London in the 1950s. People would go inside of them and call the cops." "So, what's it doing here?" Lapis asked. Greg only shrugged. Topaz tried to pull the door open. Nothing. He tried pushing. The door still wouldn't budge. "Okay." He said. "We can't open it without a key, which we do not have." He then summoned a Laser Light Cannon. "I'll take _that_ as a green light to shoot at this thing with high-powered cannons." He fired. The box still stood tall, undamaged, and still locked. "Maybe Garnet could pry these doors open." Steven said, astonished by how sturdy the box was. They then ran to the house, unaware of what they had really found, and unaware of what they would find at home.

The Crystal Gems lived in a temple, which was inside of a large statue of a six-armed woman with a raised mask, a house built around the door. The Temple itself was concealed from Beach City by a massive mountain with a lighthouse on top. Today, however, the mountain was full of craters. Topaz and Steven were wide-eyed. They ran towards a frantic and nervous Pearl. "What the Hell happened here?!" Topaz asked. "Well," Pearl said. We were on a mission. We were fighting this giant Gem monster. We were going to form Alexandrite, but I tripped and fell over during the fusion dance. And now we have Sugilite, who doesn't deal with mistakes too well." Just as Pearl said this, a large creature appeared from behind the mountain. It had black and purple hair, a purple Gem in it's chest, a purple Gem in each Palm, shades exactly like Garnet's, and a flail. "No problem." Topaz said. "I've been told about Sugilite. Peridot and I came up with a plan for exactly this kind of situation." He then dashed into the house and opened the door to his room, a large, orange, cylindrical room with weapons closets built into the walls, and a computer terminal in the back. Topaz ran to the terminal and stuck his hands inside. He came back five minutes later, only to find that Sugilite had moved into the city. "Where have you been?!" Pearl yelled. She was covered in bruises. She had grown impatient and decided to take on Sugilite herself. "I was calling in Bruce." Topaz replied. "Who's Bruce?" Steven asked. Topaz pointed up. An orange pod with light blue accents hovered above them. "A satellite full of contingency plans should Suggy ever go on a rampage." He replied. The pod began to spew out metal parts. The parts eventually formed a giant suit of armor. Topaz then climbed in and ran into the city, Bruce not far behind.

Sugilite was furious. She was supposed to become Alexandrite, but something went wrong, and only Garnet and Amethyst fused. She was about to smash the Big Donut, when a metal plank landed directly in front of her. More planks fell from the sky, surrounding her. They then connected to form a cage. A cage that Sugilite immediately broke out of. "I guess copper isn't a strong enough material to trap you in." A voice boomed behind her through a loudspeaker. She turned around to see Topaz in his suit. "Can you both hear me in there?" He asked, reaching out to Garnet and Amethyst. "It's not a big deal. It was one mistake. An honest mistake that _Pearl_ made." Sugilite screamed. "Alright! Okay!" Topaz said. "Don't mention Pearl. Got it." Sugilite then threw a truck at Topaz. Topaz caught it, but was hit by her flail, anyways. The thrusters on the suit's back prevented Topaz from crashing through the side of a large building. He then ran at Sugilite, grabbed her head, and rammed her into the street. She eventually threw Topaz off of her, then ran at him. Topaz saw this coming, however, and used her momentum to toss her over his head, simultaneously shooting her with a laser from the palm of his armor. She landed behind a large apartment building. As Topaz walked around the corner to continue the fight, he was greeted by Sugilite hitting him with a lamppost. He steadied himself before he could make a crater in the street, but was stabbed in the back by Sugilite with the same lamppost. "Right in the back?!" Topaz said. "That was such a cheap shot, Suggy!" Sugilite proceeded to rip the suit's arm off. Topaz used the free arm to punch her off of his back, losing the pinned arm in the process. "Peridot? You there?" Topaz called over the radio in the suit. "I'm here." She responded. "I'm gonna need a hand." Topaz quipped. Peridot only rolled her eyes at the pun, then input a command in Topaz's terminal. More metal parts flew from Bruce, but Sugilite was beginning to run at Topaz again. He tried to hold her back with more hand beams, but Sugilite had already built up an immunity to the damage they dealt. Luckily, the arm finished repairing just in time for Topaz to counter an incoming punch. Topaz then grabbed her and pinned her on her back. He then rapidly punched her in the face with his new arm. "Unfuse, unfuse, unfuse." He repeated desperately. Sugilite caught one of the punches. Topaz then turned the light blue rings on the caught arm into a sort of handcuff, then took off. "Let's just get you out of town before you completely destroy it." He said. Sugilite was still angry, though, and began thrashing around in Topaz's hold. She clipped the side of a building, forcing Topaz to fly in another direction. "No, no!" He said. "Not that way!" They crashed into a glass building. Topaz grabbed Sugilite, who was recoiling from the crash, and pinned her against the wall. She began thrashing again. "Come on, girls! You gotta work with me!" He yelled, frustrated. Sugilite only got angrier. She pushed Topaz into an elevator full of people. The elevator cable then snapped. Topaz caught the wire before the elevator hit the ground, and everyone climbed out. Sugilite ran at him, but he kicked her over him, then, when the elevator was empty, used it as a flail of his own. "Goin' down?" He joked as he swung the elevator into the furious fusion. The moment she recovered from being hit by an elevator, Sugilite was greeted by a punch from Topaz that knocked her glasses clean off, revealing her five eyes. She looked at Topaz, enraged. All Topaz could manage to say was a quiet "I'm sorry." She then threw Topaz out of the building. He stabilized himself, but Sugilite then decided to climb around on him. He saw this as an opportunity to he the fusion out of the city, and flew away. Sugilite decided that she still hadn't had enough, though, and started ripping the suit apart. "Peridot! I need some help here!" Topaz yelled. "I can't!" She replied. "It's still a work in progress! The cage, extra arm, and the suit itself were as far as we got!" "Okay. Uh... Ah-ha!" He said. Topaz saw a building still under construction. "What's that building going to be used for?" Topaz asked. "Nothing, yet." Peridot replied. Topaz then proceeded to ram Sugilite into layer upon layer of concrete. When they reached the bottom, both were beaten up badly. Sugilite finally took a moment to look at what she'd done. She felt ashamed. Then she felt a final punch from Topaz, which unfused her. Amethyst and Garnet pulled themselves out of the rubble, and Topaz pulled himself out of the suit. Pearl, Steven, Lapis caught up with them. "Now, if we're done with this Avengers reference," Topaz said. "Steven, Lapis, and I have something to show you."


	2. Chapter 2

"What _is_ this thing?" Amethyst asked. Not only had the others been unable to pry it open, they didn't even know what it was. "A police box from the '50s." Topaz replied. "You go inside to call police. But it won't open." Everyone was stumped. Just then, Bloodstone came running towards the group. "Hey, guys." He said. He then looked over at the box. "Is that a 1960s police box?" He asked. "Thank you!" Topaz said, glad _someone_ other than him knew what it was. "Well, anyways," Bloodstone said. "The spare key under the mat doesn't work. It won't fit." He then held up a small gold key. "We don't have a spare." Garnet said. "Oh." Bloodstone said. "Then what's-" "I'LL TAKE THAT!" Topaz yelled excitedly. He swiped the key from his friend's hand and jammed it into the blue box' keyhole. A perfect fit. He turned the key and opened the doors, completely unprepared for what they saw inside.

The inside of the box was _enormous._ "WHOA!" Steven said, amazed. The inside was cylindrical, with bookshelves and chairs and chalkboards everywhere. There were a few round lights here and there, and a massive hexagonal console in the center. Topaz was speechless. "But- and how- and wha-" He stammered. He then ran outside and ran around the box. He then ran inside. "It's smaller on the outside!" Topaz said. And he suddenly felt like he messed up really badly by saying that. Like he said it wrong somehow. But he waved off the feeling. He then saw a book on the console. He picked it up and read the cover: **Type 40 TT Capsule Flight Manual: English Version.** "'Flight manual'?" Topaz read. He was about to open the book, when he saw a flashing button on the panel in front of him. He pushed it. Suddenly, the room whirred to life. The lights came on, and the orange neon rods in the center of the console turned on. Suddenly, a holographic projection appeared. The projection took the form of a man who, in Topaz's opinion, dressed like a magician. He seemed somewhat old, but not very. "Greetings." The projection spoke with a Scottish accent. "I am the Doctor." _Doctor?_ Topaz thought to himself. _Doctor who?_ "I know what you're thinking." The Doctor continued. "'Doctor who?', right?" Topaz was mildly shocked by the fact that the projection had spoke his thoughts. "Anyways, you are currently inside of the TARDIS." He continued. "That stands for 'Time And Relative Dimensions In Space'. Basically, it's a spaceship that can also time travel." The Doctor smiled now. "And it's your's." He said. "If you have found this locked and empty, then found the key lying around, then it means something has happened to me. I have died and this box is now my grave. Or I have been captured and I cannot ever return to the TARDIS. And it's your's to have fun with now." Topaz was shocked. Had he _really_ just been given a time-travelling spaceship? "Be warned, though." The Doctor continued. "There are entire species who associate this box with hate and anger. Time travel is also not something to mess around with. There will be consequences. Ripples into tidal waves, and all that." The Doctor now looked like he was going to cry. "I've had people travel with me in this ship. Good people. Heroes." He said. "But they never stayed. Some left on their own, some got left behind, and some, not many, but some... Died." The Doctor looked like he would collapse and burst into tears. But he managed to keep himself together. "That will all depend on what you do with this box." He continued. "You don't even need to use it. You can leave it where it is. But if you do use it, it will change you. Whether it's for better or worse, I can't say. But some things are worth the risk. Good luck." And with that, the projection dissolved. Everyone was speechless. They didn't know how to respond to what they'd just been told. Topaz had a giant grin on his face. He broke the silence. "Well," He said. "What are we waiting for?" "What?!" They all asked, astonished. "Well, yeah." Topaz said. "Let's go." "You're joking, right?!" Pearl asked. "I mean, how can we be sure any of what we've been told is actually true?" Topaz simply gestured around the room. "I think it's safe to say he wasn't lying." He said. "Think about it. All of time and space. Everything that ever happened or ever will could be just out that door. Plus, if you're just _given_ a fricking time machine, you should definitely use it!" "I'm in." Garnet said. "Me, too!" Steven and Amethyst said in unison. "Oh, alright." Bloodstone and Pearl said. Everyone then looked at Lapis, who hadn't said one word. "I don't know." She said, uneasy. "Come on, Lapis!" Topaz urged. "Haven't you always wanted to explore space? That's what Steven said." Lapis still didn't look convinced. "Lapis, think about it. All of time and space. I'm offering it to you. There's literally nothing more anyone could ever give to you than this." Lapis thought about it, then smiled. "Alright, let's go!" She said eagerly. Topaz grinned even wider at this. He ran to the house, got Peridot to join, and picked up the manual. He looked at the cover before tossing the book and saying, "Pfft. Who reads manuals?" He then pulled a big lever on the back panel. The TARDIS began to whir and woosh. The projection of the Doctor reappeared. "Congratulations." He said. "You are the new Doctor. You may need some new clothes to help look the part." Just as he said this, a door on an above balcony opened, revealing a massive closet full of jackets, shirts, ties, pants, bowties, and a glass case with a fez inside. The plaque on the wood pedestal of the case read: **EINSTIEN'S FEZ.** Topaz put on the fez, replaced the light blue t-shirt under his hoodie with a button-up shirt of the same color, and put an orange bowtie on. "And you'll also need the proper tools." The projection said. Just as it finished, a light came from a slot on the console. The light formed a strange metal rod with blue lights on it. The rod was ejected towards Topaz, and hit him in the back of the head. He turned around and picked up the weird device. He tinkered with the slider on it, the lights turning on. While the lights were on, the device emitted a strange buzzing noise. "That is called a sonic probe. I call it a screwdriver. It can pick locks, repair machinery, hack computers, shatter glass, but it won't work on wood. You might want to look into that." The projection said. Peridot looked at the device in Topaz's hand, silently begging to have it. Topaz didn't want to part with the tool. Luckily, the slot shot out another. This one was copper, with a green bulb at the end. Peridot caught it and pushed the button, resulting in another buzzing sound and a glow from the bulb. She shook the device, causing it to extend. She could barely contain her happiness. "Well, I suppose that's all you'll be needing." The Doctor said. "Good luck." The projection vanished. "So," Topaz said to the others. "Where do we start?" "What makes you think you can fly this, exactly?" Bloodstone asked. "I thought you were a terrible pilot." "Maybe with normal ships," Topaz replied. "But does this look _normal_ to you? This ship is perfect for me!" He then ran to the console and pushed random buttons and pulled random levers. He then pulled the big orange lever, landing the TARDIS. "Well," He said. "Let's see what we've just gotten ourselves into."


	3. Chapter 3

Everyone waited in anticipation as Topaz walked to the TARDIS doors. He pulled them open, finding that he'd landed the TARDIS in... Beach City. In the back of Greg's storage unit. "Huh." Topaz said. "I'd say 'What are the odds?', but, since it could've taken us anywhere and anytime, I guess no one could answer that." He straightened his bowtie, adjusted his fez, and waltzed back into the TARDIS. He looked at one of the monitors, finding out that they did land in Beach City, but 15 years in the past. A year before Steven's birth. "Well, I guess the first trip was a dud." He said. "Let's try again." Steven ran in front of Topaz, stopping him from pulling the lever. "Why can't we check out Beach City 15 years ago?" Steven asked. "It's only a year before you're born." Topaz said. "If we even leave the TARDIS here, we could wipe you from existence." But Steven was persistent. He gave Topaz puppy dog eyes. Topaz tried to stand his ground, but gave in. He couldn't say no to him. "Fine." He said reluctantly. "According to this date, Rose is already pregnant with you, anyways. Let's just hope we steer clear of Connie's parents, or Steven loses his girlfriend." Steven went red and punched Topaz's arm. Topaz smirked at the reaction. He looked over at the others. "Sorry, but since all of you either live here at this time or are hated or trapped in a mirror," Topaz said, cringing at that last one. "You should wait here. Maybe explore the TARDIS." Topaz and Steven exited the box, closing the doors behind them. Amethyst was about to start pushing buttons, when Topaz opened the door and poked his head in. "Oh, yeah," He said. "Don't touch the console." He then left. Amethyst pulled her arm back, a bored look on her face.

"Okay, Steven." Topaz said. "Where do we start?" "Well, it would be nice to meet my mom." Steven said hopefully. "I can give you three good reasons why that is the last thing we should do." Topaz said. "First, pregnant or not, we could still wipe you from existence. Second, Rose has already come to terms with the fact that she and you can't exist at the same time. If she sees you, she'll have doubts about giving up her physical form to create you, and won't rest in peace, and, third, seeing me could change what happened when we met. We could never meet, and Bloodstone will stay broken, kill you and the Gems, and the Cluster will rain Hell on Earth." "A simple 'no' would have been all I needed." Steven said. "Sorry," Topaz said. "I just thought you should know why I can't let you meet your mom." His eyes then widened. "We need to hide." He said. "Now." "Why?" Steven asked. Topaz didn't answer. He quickly pulled Steven into an alleyway, and crouched behind a garbage can. After a few moments, a figure walked past. It was Topaz in his previous form. He had shorter hair, a light jacket, a light blue star patch on his right shoulder, and slightly different high tops. "I remember passing by here." Topaz whispered. "I was wandering Beach City to find Rose, but she wasn't around, so I left." Once past Topaz was gone, Topaz and Steven left their hiding spot. "That was too close." Topaz said. "We should just go back to the TARDIS. No more sightseeing." Steven followed the swordsman reluctantly, but saw something out of the ordinary. A man made of metal. "Topaz, what's that?" Steven asked. Topaz looked where Steven was pointing. He immediately pulled a book from his pocket. He flipped through the pages, finding the one he was looking for. "It's called a 'cyberman'." He said. "A mechanical soldier with a human brain. It's only purpose is to convert all living things into cybermen. It has an emotional inhibitor that suppresses all emotions. It is constantly upgrading, and is near impossible to weaken, as it will immediately overcome any weakness it discovers. The only way to beat it is to drive it crazy by showing it what it has become. We need to shut down the emotional inhibitor." "Okay." Steven said, about to summon his shield. Topaz held a hand up. "I told you, we can't let anyone know we were here." He said. "We'll have to apply other methods."

" _This_ is the plan?" Steven asked. Topaz's plan was to provoke the cyberman, forcing it to chase them back to the TARDIS. "Delete. Delete. Delete." The cyberman repeated. "Stop saying that!" Topaz said, annoyed. When they reached the TARDIS, Topaz stopped and summoned his swords. He spun around and pointed a sword at the cyberman, who was still chasing them. Before it could stop, the cyberman's momentum forced it through the blade, destroying the emotional inhibitor. The cyberman fell to it's back. Topaz and Steven dragged it into the TARDIS, and started the questions.


	4. Chapter 4

"Okay, everyone," Topaz said. "Change of plans. Instead of traveling across all of time and space, we first need to stop an invasion that could destroy the future." He turned to the cyberman. "Okay, we know you're invading." Topaz said. "And we know why. But how could you be invading here and now? As far as I remember, this didn't happen." "I do not know." The cyberman responded. "I am sorry." "Okay," Topaz said. "So no one has any idea how this could happen, even though it never happened?" Everybody shook their heads. "Okay, then." Steven said. "I guess that, because none of us remember it happening, we're guaranteed to stop the invasion." "Not necessarily." Topaz said, pulling out the book from earlier. Steven saw the cover now, which read: **2,000** **Year Diary**. "Turns out, the Doctor is an alien called a 'Time Lord'. They came from a planet I've only heard in rumors spread around Homeworld." Topaz said. "Gallifrey. And he's been fighting monsters like cybermen for centuries. Anyways, it says 'Most people view time as a strict progression of cause to effect, but from a non-linear, non-subjective viewpoint, it's a big ball of wibbly-wobbly timey-wimey stuff.'" Topaz saw the completely confused looks on everyone's faces. "It means that time isn't definite. Anything can happen. Things can change just because time wants things to change." "What do we do?" Peridot asked. "Simple." Topaz replied. "There must be a spaceship these cybermen operate from. Right?" "Correct." The cyberman replied. "Fantastic!" Topaz said. "We just take the TARDIS to the ship and stop the cybermen before they change everything." "Wait." The cyberman interrupted, "Please. Show me what I look like. I know I look different. I know I _am_ different. What changed?" Topaz reluctantly brought out a mirror. The cyberman froze where it sat. "I really am sorry." Topaz said. "I know that you didn't ask for this." The cyberman didn't respond. It had died of shock. Topaz walked to the console and began shudhing buttons and flipping switches. The TARDIS began to whir and woosh again. Topaz was determined to prevent further deaths. That was all that comforted him on the trip to the cyberman ship.

The entire group was silent as they exited the TARDIS. Topaz had dragged the cyberman's body out of the TARDIS to blow up with the ship. He fought back tears as he did so. He moved on by the time they reached the control room. There was a cyberman with a black face at the controls. He looked over at the Crystal Gems. "Intruders!" It yelled. All cybermen in the room looked over at them. "Delete all intruders!" Topaz produced the sonic screwdriver from his pocket and caused the cybermen's joints to lock up. He walked over to the cyber leader silently. "Impossible." It said "Only two have gotten to this room before now." "I think I can guess the first one." Topaz replied, knowing the Doctor had bested the cybermen. "But who's the other?" Just then, a door opened, revealing Rose Quartz in a cage. Everyone was shocked. "So that's why she wasn't around Beach City." Topaz said. Rose looked up at the group. "Garnet! Amethyst! Pearl! You're here!" She said. "And I see you've met... Topaz?" She looked at Topaz, who didn't look like the Topaz she knew. "You look different." She said. "And who are they?" She asked, gesturing to Steven, Lapis, Bloodstone, and Peridot. "It's a long story that involves a time-traveling police box." Topaz said. Rose looked at him with a very confused expression. "Like I said, it's a long story." He responded to the expression. He tuned back to the black-faced cyberman. "Now, then," he said. "You have ten minutes to pack your bags, gather your troops, and get the Hell away from my planet." "What is your name?" The cyberman asked. "I'm the Doctor." Topaz said. "Incorrect." The cyberman responded. "The Doctor is a Time Lord. You are not the Doctor." "Yeah, well, he's gone, apparently." Topaz responded. "He left his box for a worthy successor to find. I found it. His recorded message even said 'You're the new Doctor.'. So I'll say it only one more time. Leave. My. Planet." "Why?" The cyberman asked. "We are helping humans." "By stripping them of all emotion?" Topaz asked. "By taking away their humanity? All you do is turn them into emotionless immortal soldiers." "Have you ever felt rage or pain, Doctor?" The cyberman asked. "Yeah." Topaz replied. "Do these feelings hurt?" The cyberman asked. "Oh, yes they do." He replied. "I've felt plenty in my time, too. But it couldn't compare to the joy and happiness I've felt in my life. I feel sorry for you. You can't hope to feel such joy. You're heartless. Now, I'm giving you one more chance to leave." "No." The cyberman replied. "We will stay. We will upgrade. We will multiply." "Then I'll have to show you what you really are." Topaz said, pulling out the screwdriver. He pointed it at the cyberman's chest and pushed the button, disabling the emotional inhibitor. He pulled out a mirror and held it to the cyberman's face. The cyberman screamed. It's head crackled and popped with sparks. It had lost it's mind. Topaz ran to Rose's cage, opened the locks with his screwdriver, and they ran back to the TARDIS. Rose was amazed by the box and it's spacious interior. Topaz opened the door, ushered everyone inside, closed the door, and pulled the lever. The TARDIS dematerialized, leaving just before the cyberman ship blew up.

"Time bombs really make you rush." Topaz said. "I should probably have set them for longer." He looked over at Rose, who was still very confused. "What is this thing? And who are those four? And-" "Easy, Rose. Calm down." Topaz said. "This is the TARDIS. It's a time-travelling spaceship disguised as a police box from 1950s London. The cloaking mechanism is broken. And these are Lapis Lazuli, the one from that mirror, this is a rogue Peridot, and this is..." Topaz hesitated. He could completely wipe Steven from existence. Then again, Rose had already seen him, so he might as well tell her. "...Your son, Steven Universe." Rose was wide-eyed. "I have a son?" She asked. "Yes. You give birth to him in about a year." Topaz replied. Steven lifted his shirt, revealing a Gem identical to Rose's. Rose covered her mouth with both hands, her eyes beginning to fill with tears. "Hi, mom." Steven said sheepishly. Rose wordlessly ran over and hugged Steven. Steven was surprised, but eventually hugged back. Topaz heard a sniffle from beside him. He looked to his right to see Peridot, eyes full of tears. "Peridot," He said, lightly chuckling. "Are you crying?" Peridot frantically wiped her eyes and tried not to sniffle. "No!" She said defensively. "I just...Got something in my eye!" "You mean tears?" Topaz said, smirking. Peridot punched Topaz's arm. Rose and Steven broke the hug. Rose looked over at Topaz. "Thank you for saving me," She said. "And introducing me to my son. But I have one last question." "Fire away." Topaz said. "As long as it has nothing to do with you future, the Gems' future, or insulting the bowtie." "Okay." Rose said. "What is that thing on your head?" She pointed at Einstein's fez on Topaz's head. "It's a fez, I wear a fez now." Topaz said. "Fezzes are cool." Rose rolled her eyes and giggled. Topaz ran to the console and began the button-pushing and switch-flipping. He pulled the lever again. He walked to the doors and opened them both. "Come on, Rose." Topaz said. "This is your stop." Rose looked at Topaz, sorrow in her eyes. "Do I really need to go?" She asked. "Yes." Topaz replied. "You and Steven are safe being in the TARDIS together, but, since you both have the same Gem, one of you could be erased from existence." "That's only a worst-case scenario, right?" Steven asked hopefully. "No," Topaz responded. "The worst-case scenario is time collapses in on itself and the universe as we know it will cease to exist. That's why there are still many tragedies in the world that the Doctor could have prevented, but didn't. It was because they were fixed points. They can never be changed. And a being that must die to give life to another cannot coexist with the being it creates. I'm sorry, but you can't stay." Rose hung her head. "Fine." She said. "I love you, Steven. And I'll always be with you." She left the TARDIS. Before leaving, Topaz poked his head through the doors. "One more thing." He said. "Don't tell anyone about this. Not the Gems from this time, not Greg. Not a single soul." Rose nodded. Topaz was about to leave, but Rose spoke up. "Wait!" She yelled. "What about the Topaz of this time?" "It won't matter." Topaz replied. "I won't see you again. I came here to visit, but you were on that ship. I didn't know where you were. What were you doing in a cyberman spaceship, anyways?" "They captured me." Rose replied. "I think they said something about using someone with a pink crystal as bait. They might have mentioned you, too." Topaz thought for a moment, then smiled. "All right, then." He said. "Better be off. All of time and space waits. Maybe we'll see you again." Topaz went back in and pulled the lever. From the outside, Rose watched in amazement as the box before her faded away, the light on top and the whirring of the engine working in sync. Inside, however, Topaz looked worried. _The cybermen were looking for me before they knew who I was?_ He thought. _And they needed someone with a pink crystal as bait for a trap? What do they want with me? I suppose someone out there wants me dead. Not really a surprise at this point._ He returned his attention to the console. "Okay, everyone." He said. "We'll do a trip to the future, a trip to the past, a trip to another planet, call it a day, then do this again tomorrow. Steven needs sleep, after all. And we're not gonna spend forever searching this ship for a decent bedroom." He then set the TARDIS for a point in the past, pulled the lever, and walked to the door, bracing himself for the worst.


	5. Chapter 5

The TARDIS doors opened. Topaz poked his head out and looked around. They had landed in New York City. Something wasn't right, though. There were flying cars everywhere, and the city had a futuristic look. He went back inside. "New York City." He told everyone. He looked at the monitor. "Wait, no." He corrected. "New New New New New New New New New New New New New New New York. It's the fifteenth New York. We're on New Earth in the year 5,000,055." "I thought we were going to the past." Amethyst said. "Well, we technically _were_ in the past when we went to Beach City 15 years ago." Topaz pointed out. "We will go to the past, but, since we're in the future on a New Earth, we might as well look around. Just need to get us out of the abandoned lower levels." Topaz walked to the console and began flipping switches again. But no wooshing. "Wait, why aren't the engines making that take-off noise?" Lapis asked. "We don't need to dematerialize." Topaz said. "We're only going up." The room began to shake. Then there was a big thud, and the entire console room tilted a bit. "What was that?!" Pearl yelled. "Nothing!" Topaz said. "Just a building." There were more violent shakes, then there was a loud thud. The TARDIS finally landed. "Maybe I should just materialize in and out until I get the hang of that." Topaz said, smiling nervously and rubbing the back of his head. They opened the doors, seeing a beautiful city all around them. They looked over the ledge in front of them. A gaping chasm was below, dropping too far down to see the bottom. There seemed to be a large door frame around the canyon a quarter of the way down. They slowly stepped back. "So," Garnet said. "What do we do?" Topaz only shrugged. He hadn't thought about what they would do when they got to the future. "We could see what the future has to offer." Topaz said. He looked back into the chasm. He was overrun with curiosity, but decided to go with the others.

It had been an hour. The Gems had sampled tons of future food, Steven got new clothes, and they had grown bored. "Let's go!" Amethyst groaned. "There's plenty of other times and places to see!" Topaz checked his watch. He left it on present-day time. It was 5:00 in the present. "I guess we have time." He said. "One trip to the past, then alien planet tomorrow." They all were about to leave, but Peridot saw something in the sky. "What is _that_?" She asked. The object in the sky looked similar to a cliche alien spaceship. "HUMANS." An electronic voice boomed from the ship. "WE ARE THE DALEKS. CONQUERORS OF ALL CIVILIZATIONS. PREPARE TO BE EXTERMINATED!" The ship rained lasers down on the city, setting some of the buildings on fire. Topaz, not sparing a single moment, pulled out the Doctor's diary. He flipped through the pages, finally finding what he was looking for. "Daleks." He read the name. "They're a sort of squid people from the planet Skaro, created by a man named Davros. They were mutated and put into miniature tanks with high-powered laser guns. They only know hatred and rage, they're only purpose is to kill any living creature that isn't a dalek, and..." Topaz hesitated. "They were part of a horrible war with the Time Lords. The Last Great Time War. In the end, the daleks vanished, and Gallifrey burned, then the Doctor changed it, sending it to another universe instead." "How do we stop them?" Pearl asked. "It says their armor is nearly impenetrable, but their weak spot is the eye." Topaz said. "Not that it matters. There are too many of them. We'll need to take out the ship before the city is destroyed. Back to the TARDIS, everyone!"

Topaz immediately materialized in the dalek ship. He burst through the doors, finding himself in a small chamber. A man in an odd chair was in front of him, facing the other way. "Well, well." The man said, his voice sounding slightly electronic. "It's been a while, Doctor. I was wonderi-" He took one look at Topaz and knew something was wrong. "Who are you?" He asked. "You're not the Doctor." "What gave you that idea?" Topaz asked sarcastically. "Was it the orange skin or the hoodie over the dress shirt?" "Who are you?" The man asked again. "I'm Topaz." Topaz replied. "But you can call me the Doctor. He's gone, and left his TARDIS for someone worthy to find. I found it. I'm the Doctor now. So, who are you?" "I am Davros." The man replied. "Creator of the daleks." "Good." Topaz said. "Then you can also call me the guy who's gonna take your chair."


	6. Chapter 6

"DAVROS APPROACHES!" A dalek yelled. The door to the chamber began to open. All of the daleks in the room then heard a sound. "Helllp...Helllp me..." Davros called faintly. "ASSIST DAVROS!" The Supreme Dalek yelled. But it wasn't Davros at the door. It was Topaz in Davros's chair. He rolled the chair in. "Admit it," He said. "You've all seen this before." "WHO ARE YOU?!" The Supreme Dalek asked. "WHERE IS DAVROS?!" "I pulled him out of his chair and left him on the ground." Topaz responded. "Now just give me what I want, because I've got backup coming, and you've really pissed them off when you attacked New Earth." Just then, there was beeping and wooshing. All of the daleks turned to see the TARDIS materializing in the center of the room. Topaz saw them ready their guns. He pulled out his sonic screwdriver. The Supreme Dalek saw this and said, "A SONIC PROBE?" "That's 'screwdriver'." Topaz corrected. "IT IS HARMLESS!" The Supreme Dalek exclaimed. "That's why I like it." Topaz replied. "I'm always using swords and cannons. Using a tool instead of a weapon is a nice change of pace. Besides, it can do this." He pushed the button. All of the daleks' guns sparked. They were broken. "You can come out now." Topaz yelled. "They're disarmed." The Crystal Gems stepped out of the box, ready to fight. "So," Topaz said. "I'm gonna say this once. _Once._ Leave. New Earth. Now." "OR ELSE?" The Supreme Dalek asked. Topaz pulled out his screwdriver again, pointed it at a dalek, and pushed the button. After a few seconds, the dalek's head exploded. "VERY WELL." The Supreme Dalek said, intimidated. "WE WILL LEAVE." "There's one more thing." Topaz said. "The Doctor. Where is he?" "WE KNOW NOT OF THE WHEREABOUTS OF THE DOCTOR." The Supreme Dalek replied. "Don't lie to me." Topaz said, losing his patience. "Wherever he is, I'm sure he wants his box back. Where is he?" "WE KNOW NOT OF THE WHEREABOUTS OF THE DOCTOR!" The Supreme Dalek repeated. Topaz then hopped out of Davros's chair and they all returned to the TARDIS.

As soon as the TARDIS took off, Topaz stared at the screen, which displayed the dalek ship over New New New-oh, you get the idea. Just as he expected, the ship didn't leave. It readied it's guns and prepared to resume the attack on the city. "Never trust a dalek." Topaz said. "Luckily, I didn't." He took out his screwdriver, pointed it at the ship on the screen, and pushed the button. The ship blew up, all of the daleks going with it. Unfortunately, Davros escaped before they left. "How did you do that?" Bloodstone asked. "We're in space! And you pointed it at the screen, not the ship!" "Bombs." Topaz said. "Remotely detonated. All I had to do was give it a pulse from the sonic. Didn't matter where or when I did it." He began pulling levers and pushing buttons again. "So that's the future." He said. "Now we go to the past."

* * *

Emerald finally woke up. He looked around. He didn't know where he was, but it certainly wasn't Homeworld. He looked down at himself. His robotic appendages were upgraded vastly, and he was strapped down on a table. He still had his same t-shirt, jeans, and sneakers. He looked in a nearby mirror. His hair was the same neat and tidy dark green hair he always had. "Where am I?" He asked no one. He struggled in the bonds. "And why am I strapped down?" "Because you're still a _defect_." A voice behind him said, saying the last word disgustedly. Emerald struggled to turn his head around. Because his Gem was shattered and his physical from was being sustained by the life support in his mechanical parts, he couldn't use his shape-shifting abilities to turn his head around. "I can't really turn my head around right now." He said. "Would you mind walking to where I can see you?" Emerald heard heavy footsteps. He turned his head to see a large orange Gem with long, light orange hair, a dark orange top with a yellow diamond, and a jasper where her nose should be. He was looking at Jasper. "A Jasper?" He said. "Where are we? And what did you call me?" "We're on Earth." Jasper answered. "And I called you a defect. That's what you are." "What do you want with me?" Emerald asked, getting nervous. "It's not _you_ I want." She said. "It's Commander Topaz."


	7. Chapter 7

"You whipped my TARDIS!" Topaz yelled. "I said I was sorry!" Amethyst replied. She had been lazily swinging her whip around the console room, eventually hitting the console by accident. The TARDIS went out of control. A deep ringing had also begun. "What's that noise?!" Peridot yelled. "The cloister bell!" Topaz yelled over the noise. "It's usually used as an alarm for emergencies, but, this time, it means she's screaming with agony!" "'She's screaming'?" Bloodstone repeated, confused. "Yes, 'she'!" Topaz said. "I read in the manual that the TARDIS is alive! It's a living spaceship!" "How does that work?" Lapis asked. "I have no idea!" Topaz replied. There was a loud crash, then a thud. The TARDIS landed. Topaz ran to the monitor to find out where and when they landed. They were in Berlin, Germany in 1940. _Let me guess._ Topaz thought to himself. Just then, smoke began to fill the console room. "Everyone out!" Topaz yelled, ushering everyone to the door. He ran out after everyone else, slamming the doors shut behind him. "And that's why we don't play with weapons in the console room!" He yelled at Amethyst. He looked around where he crashed. An office. There were a few expensive-looking decorations here and there, but what bothered Topaz was the swastika on the wall. He looked on the floor. Two men laid there. One was bald with round glasses, while the other had combed black hair and a very short black mustache. He was looking at Adolf Hitler. "When I said 'Let's go to the past'," Topaz said. "I did _not_ mean Nazi Germany! In Hitler's office!" Hitler began to stir. Topaz was very nervous. How would Hitler react to a freaking box in his office? Not to mention the massive hole in the wall. Hitler woke up and looked at the intruders. Steven waved, but there was no other movement. "Thank you." Hitler said. _Not the reaction I was expecting._ Topaz thought. "You may have just saved my life." He continued. "Oh, crap." Topaz said. "We just saved Hitler. Never have I ever felt so awful." He looked over at the other man. Instead of slowly waking up and lifting himself up, he just sat straight up. He looked over at Hitler, then at the Crystal Gems. He focused on Topaz. "You prevented my accidental premature assassination attempt of Adolf Hitler." He said. "We almost killed him too early. Thank you." _'We'?_ Topaz thought to himself. "But," the man continued. "It seems you are a wanted man. You are our new target." His eyes then shot a purple stream of electricity at Topaz. He cried out in agony until it was over. He then laughed. "That almost tickled." He said. "Hate to break it to you, but Gems are a lot stronger than humans." "Are they immune to poison?" The man asked. Topaz's eyes widened. He was injected with poison through the lightning. He immediately felt weak. The man jumped through the hole and left. "Go after him!" Topaz said weakly. "I'll just stay here and wait this out." "What if the poison is too strong for you?" Pearl asked. "Then I'll think of some way to get it out!" Topaz said. "Oh, shut up. I'm dying." He went back in the smoking TARDIS. He looked around at the smoke, then yelled. "Extractor vents on!" The smoke was vacuumed out of the room. "Huh." Topaz said. "That actually works." He cringed, the poison seriously hurting him. "Don't you have a voice interface or something?" He asked the TARDIS. Suddenly, a hologram of himself appeared. "Voice interface enabled." It said. "No, no!" Topaz complained. "Give me anyone other than me!" It turned into Yellow Diamond. "No! Give me someone I like!" It turned to Emerald. "Give me someone who won't make me feel guilty!" It turned to Bloodstone. "Guilt!" Topaz shouted. It turned to Lapis. "Oh, more guilt!" Topaz put his head in his hands. "Voice interface enabled." A young voice said. Topaz looked up, seeing a hologram of Steven. He smiled. "Thank you!" He yelled. "How do I stop the poison?" "You don't." The interface said. "You will be dead in ten minutes." "Unless I don't die?" Topaz asked hopefully. "You will be dead in ten minutes." The interface repeated. "Unless I cure myself." Topaz said. "There is no cure." The interface said. "You will be dead in ten minutes." "Stop saying that!" Topaz yelled. "What about regenerating?" "Regeneration is not currently possible." The interface revealed.

"This isn't happening!" Peridot repeated to herself over and over again. She and the others were running down a metallic corridor. The bald man they were chasing was actually a robot. With shrink rays in they eyes. They had been shrunk down and teleported into the robot, which was full of deadly drones. They soon reached a locked door. Peridot tried to use the sonic to open it, but it didn't work. They were trapped. Then, the door opened. A man came out and gave each of them a bracelet with a large red light on it. The lights soon turned green. "Privileges activated." The man said. "You are authorized." The drone said. "Your existence may continue." The drone left. "Sorry about that." The man said. "The antibodies kill anything on here that isn't authorized." "'Antibodies'?" Steven asked. "Yes. Similar to those of a real body." The man explained. "Anyways, welcome aboard the Teselecta." Everyone walked through the door, into a control room. "Who are you?" Pearl asked. "And what is this thing? And why did you try to kill Topaz?" "This is the Teselecta. It's a time-travelling robot that travels to the end of criminals' timelines and serves justice." A man in a chair in the center of the room explained. "Your friend is a wanted man. We had to serve justice." "Do you idiots even know what he's wanted for?" Bloodstone asked, incredibly unsatisfied with the crew's reasons for attacking his best friend. The man pulled up a file on a monitor. "Several acts of disobedience, treason, and resisting arrest." The man answered. "It looks like there's more to that file than just disobedience, treason, and resisting arrest." Bloodstone said. The man read on. "Against his leader, Yellow Diamond." "Do you have files on _her?_ " Bloodstone asked. The man pulled up another file. "She's wanted for several acts of genocide." He said. "She wants my friend because he wanted no part of what she had planned for humans and Earth." Bloodstone said. "He's no criminal." "I am sorry," The man said. "But it's too late. He's already poisoned. It'd be a miracle if he isn't dead yet." Then, the entire control room shook, sparks flying from the walls. "Sir, we've taken serious damage!" A woman shouted from her computer. "It seems to be from... a _sword?_ " Everyone looked at the giant monitor at the front of the room, seeing Topaz. He was still alive.


	8. Chapter 8

Topaz walked towards the stabbed robot in front of him. "So," He said. "I assume this is the Teselecta? The time-travelling, shape-shifting robot built to give retribution to criminals past, present, and future." "How do you know who we are?" The Teselecta asked. Topaz pulled a book from his pocket and held it up to the Teselecta's face. "Do you know whose diary this is?" Topaz asked. "This is the Doctor's diary. You know, the Doctor. You tried to kill his wife, you helped him cheat death." He could just imagine the looks of shock on the crew's faces inside of the robot. "Let my friends go." Topaz said. "And, if you're gonna kill Hitler, then, for the love of God, get the date of his death right. Seriously, that's just unprofessional." There was a flash of light from the Teselecta's eyes, then the Crystal Gems appeared in front of him. Topaz smiled, then collapsed on the ground.

"What happened to him?" The captain asked. "And I thought he was dying." "He is." A man said from his station. "The poison's still in his system. But he's still hanging on." Back on the outside, Peridot was scanning Topaz with her sonic screwdriver. When she was done, she extended the screwdriver and looked into the bulb. "The poison's still in him." She said. "He's got about two minutes before the poison finishes the job." Topaz's eyes then shot open. "What happened?" He asked. "You passed out because of the poison." Steven replied. "Are you okay?" "Yes." Topaz said. "Well, no. I'm dying." "If you have a plan, you better hurry it up." Amethyst said. "You've got two minutes before you kick the bucket." Topaz stood up and ran back into Hitler's office. They ran inside the TARDIS, Lapis noticing Hitler unconscious outside of the doors. "Is he alright?" She asked. "Yeah." Topaz replied. "He's just knocked out. I had to before I wiped his memory with the sonic. He kept moving around." "You wiped his memory?" Bloodstone asked. "Of course." Topaz responded. "He can never know about this." Topaz then hopped down under the console and searched through a storage area, pulling out a jar full of weird energy. "Regeneration energy." Topaz said. "The Doctor stuffed some in a jar in case of emergencies, but he might not miss it." Topaz then opened the jar, the energy flying into him. Topaz then grinned widely. "That felt great!" He said. "It feels good to have that poison out of my system." He then ran up the stairs and returned to the console. "So," He said. "That's one trip to the past, one to the future." Topaz checked his watch. It was seven p.m. "We have time for one trip to an alien planet." He said. He then pulled the orange lever and began randomly pushing buttons and flipping switches. He pulled the lever again, looked outside, and ran back in, desperate to leave. "Okay," He said. "Found an alien planet, saw it, time to go!" Steven stepped between Topaz and the console. "None of us got to see it yet!" He said. "Oh, it's nothing special." He said. "Really?" Bloodstone asked skeptically. "Then where did we land?" "Oh, you know," Topaz said. "Just a Gem battlefield on Earth." Pearl smiled. "This could be the perfect opportunity to teach Steven about Gem history!" She said. "Are there any soldiers?" "No." Topaz said. _But there will be._ He said to himself. Everyone but Topaz walked outside, seeing a barren field. "Huh." Pearl grunted. "I actually don't know anything about this place. "Well, that's a shame." Topaz said. "Let's go home!" Everyone walked back inside, but before Lapis could close the doors behind her, she heard footsteps. "Someone's coming!" She said. "Not enough time to take off." Topaz said. He then pushed a button. The TARDIS made a brief whirring noise. "Okay." Topaz said. "The TARDIS is invisible from the outside now. As long as the doors are closed, whoever's there won't know we're here." He looked at the doors, finding Lapis staring through the slightly opened door. "Lapis!" Topaz whisper-yelled. "Close the doors!" He walked over to Lapis, about to repeat himself, when he saw what she was staring at. It was past Topaz. Holding her Gem. She soon closed the door and turned to Topaz, rage and tears in her eyes. "It was _your_ fault." She said. Topaz was ashamed and afraid. "I can explai-" "I DON'T WANT TO HEAR WHAT YOU HAVE TO SAY!" Lapis cut Topaz off. He only returned to the console and brought the TARDIS back to their home. But when everyone left the box, Topaz, still inside, snapped his fingers. The doors closed, and the TARDIS dematerialized. Steven was about to go back in, but Garnet stopped him. "He wants to be alone right now." She said. "But he-" "He just needs a moment to himself." Garnet interrupted Steven. "He'll be back."


	9. Chapter 9

Steven stared through his telescope at the starry sky. But none of the billions of twinkling stars interested him right now. He was currently looking at a blue police box slowly spinning high above Beach City. "Has it moved?" Bloodstone asked. "No." Steven replied. "It's just floating there." He moved away from the telescope. "I'm worried about him." Steven said. "He's been up there for a half-hour now." "Yeah, I'm worried, too." Bloodstone said. "Why didn't he tell me he put Lapis in the mirror? It must have been pretty hard on him to do that and not tell anyone, not even me." Lapis, who was sulking in a lounge chair on the other side of the porch, only scoffed. "Thousands of years, and she still holds a grudge." Bloodstone remarked.

Topaz laid on the TARDIS floor, depressed. He had taken off his fez, and his bowtie was crooked. He didn't care enough to fix it. "Are you just going to lay there and sulk all night?" A cockney voice asked. Topaz opened his eyes and saw a blonde girl standing in front of him. "Really?" He said. "One of his companions? What happened to the Steven hologram?" "I'm not just going to stick with one form." The interface said. "But couldn't you have gone with someone I know?" Topaz complained. "And I don't know why you're nagging me about sulking. This is your fault." "How so?" The interface asked. "I didn't set the controls to take me to the part of my life I've been trying to forget." Topaz said. "I set it for Mars." The interface sighed in defeat. "Okay, you're right." It admitted. "I knew you were hiding something from that Lapis girl and I couldn't let you keep lying to her." "It's not lying if you don't say anything." Topaz said defensively. "It's just not saying anything." The holographic girl only rolled her eyes. "Because you butt into my problems, you made her pissed at me." Topaz said. "I can't even be in the same room as her. If I am, she'll either slap me or guilt trip me with that 'I'll never forgive you' face." "I won't apologize for helping you be honest with her." The interface said firmly. "It wasn't me who was honest with her!" Topaz said, growing impatient. "If it was me, she would probably have listened to what I had to say." Topaz then heard the cloister bells again. "What now?" He complained. He looked at the monitor, seeing the Crystal Gems surrounded by Gemborgs. "That isn't possible." Topaz said. "I reprogrammed them all. Why are they attacking?" "Well, your world needs you." The interface said. "So, are you going to keep sulking and leave your friends to fight without you, or are you going to stop moping and be a hero?" Topaz thought for a moment. He then straightened his bowtie, smiled, and said, "I'm gonna need my fez."


	10. Chapter 10

Well, this was it. The Gemborgs had taken the Crystal Gems. Except for Lapis Lazuli. Ten Gemborgs began to close in on her. She was surrounded. Then, she heard beeping and whirring. She looked around, seeing the TARDIS console room fade in around her. At first, she was relieved to be safe. Then she saw Topaz, and scowled at him. Topaz looked up from the console and saw Lapis's glare. "Nice to see you, too." He said sarcastically. "You know, a 'thanks for saving me' would be appreciated." "Fine." Lapis said. "Thank you for saving the life you ruined." "If you'd just let me explain-" A knock at the doors interrupted Topaz. "I'd love to continue this argument," He said. "But we seem to have a visitor." He walked over to the doors and opened them, revealing Jasper. Topaz was shocked. He knew this Jasper. He commanded this Jasper. "Sir." She greeted, saluting Topaz. He didn't return the gesture. "For God's sake, put your arm down." He said. "You're embarrassing yourself." Jasper was confused, but lowered her arm. Lapis stepped closer to the two. "Do you know each other?" She asked. "Unfortunately." Topaz said. "I was her commander. I...gave her the order to attack a human village." Lapis looked really pissed now. "I-it was empty, of course!" Topaz said. "I wasn't there, either, and this was before I had began to care for humans!" His expression went from nervous back to serious as he looked back at Jasper. "I thought you were busy burning in the Earth's core." Topaz said. "Disappointed?" Jasper asked. "Incredibly." Topaz answered. "Well," She said. "Maybe _this_ will change your tune." Jasper snapped her fingers, and hundreds of Gemborgs joined the ten that surrounded the TARDIS. "So," She said. "That blue box, the bowtie, and the fez. Hardly seems like your style." Topaz straightened his bowtie and adjusted his fez. "Bowties are cool." He said defensively. "Same goes for fezzes!" "And the box?" Jasper asked. "Well, I think it's the perfect look for a time machine." Topaz said. "Much better than a hot tub, and slightly better than a DeLorean." Jasper had a very puzzled look on her face. Topaz rolled his eyes. "Never mind." He said. "So, you have an army?" "Yes." Jasper said triumphantly. "Impressed?" "Disgusted." Topaz replied. "These people were robbed of their deaths and turned into mindless killing machines." "That wasn't my fault." Jasper said. "But you would've done the very same thing!" Topaz shouted. "When you see shattered Gems, you see one of two things: weak failures or a renewable army with no feelings or thoughts! You're doing exactly what any other Homeworld Gem would do! You took dead teammates and turned them into your own personal slave army. You have no regard for even the lives of your fellow Gems!" "You were once the same!" Jasper said. "No, I thought I was!" Topaz said. "I was almost as stupid as the rest of those asinine Topazes and Rubies!" "Well, this army of the dead is under my control." Jasper said. "And I'm giving it to you." She smiled, but Topaz was shocked. Jasper then strapped a bracelet with lights and buttons around Topaz's wrist. The Gemborgs then saluted and said, "Commander Topaz." He looked at the army of Gemborgs, then back at the grinning Jasper. "You attack the city," Topaz began. "You capture my friends, all of this just to give me an army?" "Better you than me." Jasper said. "You _are_ a commander after all, and armies are for people who think they're right. No one thinks they're more right than you. Everything you've done, even betraying your own kind, you did because it's what you thought was right. "Everyone thinks they're in the right at the time. That's why they do what they do." Topaz said. "And I'm not a commander, and I don't want an army." He proceeded to remove the control bracelet, but was stopped when Jasper's large hand grabbed his arm. "Give a good man firepower and he'll never run out of people to kill." She said. "I said I don't want an army!" Topaz repeated, yanking his arm back. "Yes, you do!" Jasper said. "That's just it! You've always wanted one! All of those people the Homeworlders made suffer, now you can save them. All of the bad guys winning the wars, go help the good guys win!" "No one can be allowed such power!" Topaz said. "You will because you don't have a choice!" She yelled. "Look up." Topaz looked up into the cloudy night sky. _Wait, 'cloudy'?!_ He thought. _It was completely clear not two minutes ago!_ "Acid rain." Jasper elaborated. "As soon as those clouds open up, every single man, woman, and child on this damned planet will burn." Jasper said. "There's only one way to stop the rains from killing your precious Earthlings: conquer Earth!" Topaz ripped the control bracelet off. "Why are you doing this?!" He asked. "Because you need to know that you're still the commander you were before." Jasper answered. "Listen." Topaz pleaded. "Please, just stop. Just think for a moment! Do what you will with me, but leave my family and Earth alone!" "What's wrong, commander Topaz?" Jasper asked, a maniacal look in her eye. "Don't you trust yourself?" Topaz thought hard. _Can I trust myself?_ He thought. He looked at the army of Gemborgs, then at the cowering humans trying to hide from them, then at Lapis, who had an anxious look on her face. _Am I even a good man?_ Topaz asked himself. Then it dawned on him. "Thank you." He said to Jasper. "I didn't know. I wasn't sure. You lose sight sometimes. Thank you!" He stumbled past Jasper. "I am _not_ a good man!" He said, grinning at the astonished Jasper. "And I'm not a bad man. I'm not a hero, I'm certainly not a Doctor, and, no, I'm not a commander! Do you want to know what I am? I. Am. An idiot! With some swords! And some guns! Standing guard, protecting the innocent, fighting for what I believe is right." Jasper had an amused smirk on her face now. "I don't need an army." Topaz continued. "I've got the Crystal Gems. They aren't my soldiers, they aren't my friends. They are my family. And I will see to it that you burn in Hell for trying to harm them! Because love, it's not an emotion. It's a promise. And we could never hurt each other." He looked over at one Gemborg in particular. "Greenie, catch!" He yelled, throwing the control bracelet at Emerald. Topaz thought back to what he saw on the monitor that made him stop sulking. Out of the 199 other Gemborgs attacking the city, he saw one helping the humans find safety. Emerald caught the bracelet and put it on. Topaz turned to a dumbfounded Jasper. "You didn't notice, did you?" He said. "While you were relishing your victory, while you were shouting out your silly orders, the one soldier not obeying." "No." Jasper said in disbelief. "That's not true! That's impossible!" Emerald walked up to Jasper. "Rain will not fall." He said. "Why not?" Jasper asked. "The clouds will burn." Emerald replied. "Who will burn them?" Jasper asked. "I will burn them." He replied. "How?" She asked. "I will burn." He answered. Jasper lightly chuckled. "One burning Gemborg won't save the Earth." She said. "Correct." Emerald said, smirking. He turned to the army of Gemborgs. "Attention!" He yelled into the bracelet. The Gemborgs stood at attention. "This is not a good day." Emerald said. "This may be Earth's darkest hour. And look at us. We were once real living beings, but now we are emotionless slaves and killers. Now is the time to redeem ourselves. The army of the dead must protect the land of the living. This is not the order of a commander, nor the whim of a lunatic." "Excuse me?!" Jasper said, enraged. "This is a promise." Emerald continued. "The promise of a soldier." He turned to Topaz and said, "Tell the others that I love them." "I'll tell them what you did for us, pal." Topaz replied. Emerald smiled, then took off, the rest of the Gemborgs following close behind. Within ten seconds, the clouds burned away. Topaz turned to the enraged Jasper. She turned to him. "You cost me an army!" She said. Jasper summoned her helmet and charged at Topaz. He took out his sonic screwdriver and pointed it at Jasper. He pushed the button, and Jasper soon covered her ears, eventually tripping over and sliding to Topaz's feet. "What did you just do to me?" She asked. "I used my screwdriver to send a sonic pulse into your Gem." Topaz said. "Try to kill me in the TARDIS, and I'll raise the frequency. So, unless you're curious about how many times you can get on my nerves before the frequency is high enough to shatter your Gem, I suggest you just sit down, shut up, and don't move. Now get in."

Jasper walked into the box, Topaz following behind. Lapis was terrified. "Are you serious?!" She said. "You let _her_ in?!" "At the moment, you want to kill me as much as she does." Topaz said, pulling the orange lever. He walked over to Jasper. "Where are they?" He asked. Jasper stayed silent, a smirk on her face. "You can respond when I ask you a question, smartass." Topaz said, quickly losing his patience. "They're at the Kindergarten." Jasper responded. "Are they alright?" Topaz asked. "No serious injuries." Jasper responded. "Good." Topaz said. He landed the TARDIS and escorted Jasper out of the box. They were on Mask Island, just after Alexandrite's fight with Malachite. "So, what are w doing he-aahh!" Topaz pushed Jasper into a crack in the Earth before she could finish the question. He looked over at the unconscious Jasper about to follow her future self into the pit. Topaz grabbed her and brought her back to the TARDIS. He then brought past Jasper to a forest a few miles from Beach City and left her in an abandoned shack. When he got back, he saw a confused Lapis. "I saw her fall into a crack in the ground just after the Gems beat Malachite." He explained. "But when I saw her standing there, I realized that something was wrong. I eventually figured out that the Jasper I saw fall into the crack was the Jasper with the Gemborg army." "So, she's gone?" Lapis asked. "For now." Topaz replied. "She'll probably be back, though. That's the thing about the Homeworld Gems. They're incredibly resilient." He walked to the console and took off. "Just so we're clear," Lapis said. "I still hate you." "That's because you won't just let me explain why I took your Gem." Topaz said. "I already know why you did it." Lapis responded. "You saw my Gem and decided to take it to the Diamonds so they'd seal me in a mirror for thousands of years." Topaz looked at Lapis, feeling hurt. "Do you really think I care for you so little," He said. "That I'd give your Gem to the Diamonds, hoping they'd trap you in a mirror? I didn't know who you were at the time. I had no reason to hate you." "Then what happened?" Lapis asked. "I found your Gem lying there in a field, and, out of all the Gems lying in that field, yours was the only one I felt sorry for." Topaz said. "I knew that Gems were vulnerable while regenerating, so I decided to bring you back with me, to keep you safe. Soon, Yellow Diamond found out I had your Gem. She took it and would have shattered you for being defeated in battle. I had to beg on my hands and knees for her to go with a gentler punishment. She eventually settled for sealing you in a mirror. From then on, there was nothing I could do to save you. So, yes, it was my fault. Hate me for that all you want, but just know I didn't intend for you to be trapped for thousands of years." He looked back down at the console and continued to pilot them home. "What I don't remember, though, about my involvement with your mirror," Topaz said. "Was how I gave it to Rose Quartz. She said I'd left a note on her doorstep with the mirror, but I can't remember it. I definitely would remember seeing that mirror and that Gem again." After a minute, a look of realization appeared on Topaz's face. "Oh, my God, I really _am_ an idiot!" He said. He then started running around the console, hitting buttons and flipping switches frantically. "I can't believe I didn't realize this before!" The TARDIS landed, and he ran out into a field, coming back a few seconds later, carrying Lapis's mirror. "Is that-" "Your mirror? Yes." Topaz said, interrupting Lapis. "Why do you-" "Have it? I'll explain in a second." He interrupted again. The TARDIS landed again. Topaz grabbed a piece of paper and quickly wrote something. He then took the paper and the mirror and ran out of the TARDIS towards the door to the temple. He knocked on the door, set the mirror and note down, and ran back to the TARDIS, quickly taking off. "Can I-" "Ask your questions now?" Topaz interrupted once again. "Stop that!" Lapis shouted. "Sorry." He apologized. "Okay," Lapis said, calming down. "What the hell was all that about?" "I know why I didn't remember leaving your mirror and the note on Rose's doorstep." Topaz said. "Because, at the time, I hadn't! I thought that I'd just forgotten because I've spent so long trying to forget about that mirror, about the Gem who I put in more danger, rather than protect." Topaz paused for a moment. "Anyways, I didn't forget because I didn't to it to begin with!" He continued. "But, now that I have a time machine, I could grab your mirror after it was dropped, write the note, then leave it on Rose's doorstep. Now the job is done. I hope this makes up for being the reason you were imprisoned in the mirror for so long. I don't blame you if you still hate my guts." In response to this, Lapis walked over to Topaz and hugged him. "So, you don't hate me?" Topaz asked. "Or are you still pissed off and you're trying to crush me to death?" Lapis lightly giggled. After going thirty seconds without being crushed, Topaz decided to hug back. "Did you really try to forget me?" Lapis asked. "I was ashamed." Topaz replied. "I thought that I really had failed to protect a Gem that was still regenerating. I thought I'd only made things worse by trying to make them better." Lapis broke the hug. "It's fine." She said. "Look at where it got me. I have people who care about me. Who helped me. I'm not just a lonely prisoner anymore. And it's all because you screwed up and got me trapped in a mirror for thousands of years." "You're welcome?" Topaz said, unsure of whether she was genuinely thanking him, or insulting him with that last sentence. He landed the TARDIS in the Kindergarten. Topaz ran out of the box, hoping to see Garnet, Amethyst, Pearl, Steven, Peridot, and Bloodstone waiting for them. But there was no one around. Topaz then saw a note.

 **We have your friends and the Doctor. If you want to save them, you will have to find us first. You have three days.**

"What do we do?" Lapis asked. "We can't possibly find whoever took them in just three days!" "Lapis, we have a time machine." Topaz reminded her. "We have all the time in the universe to find them." They ran back into the TARDIS. "So, where do we start looking?" Lapis asked. "I don't know." Topaz said. "Well, what do you think?" He asked the TARDIS. The orange lever then flipped itself. Topaz and Lapis smiled. "Well, mystery kidnapper," Topaz said. "The hunt is on."


End file.
